


lace panties and an angel's face

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, silver fox Jean, silver fox Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: “Jean. Did you go through my underwear drawer?”Jean’s eyebrows shot up in a mock display of shocked outrage. “Me? Would I ever?”Levi’s face was unimpressed. “Which did you take?”“Now wouldn’t you just love to know.”





	lace panties and an angel's face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/gifts).



> Requested on tumblr by [seraphichan](http://seraphichan.tumblr.com) with the prompt: "Did you go through my underwear drawer?"

_We do these things way too seldom_ , Levi thought with a little pang of guilt. He didn’t catch half of what Jean was saying, too caught up in watching his animated, glowing face. A classic “dinner and a movie” night, that was all it took to make Jean happy. 

He discreetly laced their fingers together, just to see Jean’s smile light up at the rare gesture in public.

But behind the smile there was something else that Levi couldn’t entirely place. Something… mischievous? A tiny glint in his eyes, a certain lilt in his tone. Only when he got up and excused himself to the restrooms, prancing off with swinging hips, Levi recognised it for what it was.

When Jean returned, Levi leaned forward. “Jean. Did you go through my underwear drawer?”

Jean’s eyebrows shot up in a mock display of shocked outrage. “Me? Would I ever?”

Levi’s face was unimpressed. “Which did you take?”

“Now wouldn’t you just love to know.”

And of course he did - nothing turned Levi on like watching Jean strut around in his own silk and lace panties. Jean could have bought his own, or Levi could have given him sexy underwear as a gift. But ever since Jean had discovered Levi’s special drawer and rifled through it with adoring fingers, there had been no going back. He had slipped into a sheer black thong that was, due to their size difference, a tad too small on him, and something in Levi had snapped at the sight of it. 

His mind swirling with images of his gorgeous boyfriend clad in sinful lingerie, Levi asked for the bill rather abruptly.

“So, you still wanna watch that movie?” he asked with a little smile, knowing full well that Jean would insist on getting the whole nine yards of their date. They both valued the joy that lies in anticipation. So while Levi did sport a temporary semi over Jean walking beside him with lacy panties underneath his ordinary exterior, it wasn’t reason enough for him to abort their nice evening. He enjoyed wondering what exactly his lover was going to surprise him with, and he knew Jean felt more sexy, more confident with their little secret. 

Jean wasn’t conventionally attractive and highly self conscious about his narrow, angular face and slender build, no matter how often Levi told him he was beautiful. But when he put on Levi’s thongs, shorts or panties he moved with more grace, more ease. Walked in a stride that showed off every inch of his long legs, straightened his back instead of slouching.

The movie was entertaining, but not captivating enough to stop Levi’s mind from mentally undressing Jean, or his hands from straying into his waistband, trying to feel what was underneath. His fingers met lingerie lace and sheer fabric underneath that didn’t tell him much before he was warded off with an indignated “shhhh”. The indignation wasn’t enough to stop Jean’s fingers from lightly skimming over Levi’s thigh though.

What a tease.

Once the movie was over and they were safely buckled up in the car, a hint of frustration mingled into the anticipation. They were finally alone, but driving in the dark demanded Jean’s full attention, and instead of groping him like he would have liked to Levi resigned himself to quietly watching his profile in the passing streetlights. They reflected in Jean’s glasses, and Levi remembered how he had hated having to wear them in the beginning, complaining how he felt nerdy and bookish. 

Until Levi had shown him the tweets from his students drooling over how megane and hot he looked, and seduced him in his own lecture room wearing nothing but his tie and the glasses.

“Jean, how long are we together now?” he suddenly asked.

“Twelve years, why?”

“Do you think we’re, you know, growing old and boring?”

Jean didn’t answer until he had to stop at an intersection and could turn his full attention to Levi.

“Cupcakes, you’ll never feel old and boring to me. Even when we have little time for each other, and even when the daily grind takes over, you keep me on my toes. And at the same time you’re my safe haven. I think we’ve become calmer with the years, but that isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Are _you_ getting bored?”

“How could I get bored with you, Jean? You’re smart, you’re funny, you never cease to amaze me. You keep me grounded, and you’re never afraid to call bullshit when I get caught up in some nihilistic crisis. And besides,” Levi captured Jean’s chin in his hand, “you’re still the hottest piece of ass in this town.”

Jean smirked against his lips. “Still only after my body, I see.”

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining that your personality happens to be trapped in a very attractive body.”

An impatient car horn behind them interrupted before their lips could touch for more than a chaste peck. Jean huffed and left his hand firmly on the inside of Levi’s thigh for the remainder of the ride.

Once they reached their shared house, Jean parked the car, and they went through the familiar notions of unlocking the door, locking it again behind them, killing the porch lights and kicking off their shoes. While unwrapping his scarf, Jean chuckled.

“What’s so funny, my horsd’œuvre?”

“I just thought that a couple of years ago you would have jumped my bones right here on the hallway floor. If we hadn’t already fucked each other stupid in the car park or against the back wall of the restaurant.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “It’s just that in some ways I miss it, and at the same time I don’t. I don’t need you to suck me off in the cinema to know you still desire me, you know?”

Levi understood perfectly what Jean meant. With the years passing, their relationship was less romantic or physical than at the beginning. But it ran deeper, more intimate. They didn’t need cheesy post-its or risky make-out sessions at the workplace anymore. Love was Jean quietly leaving him alone when his bleak moods struck again, it was Levi making his own and Jean’s appointments at the dentist because he knew Jean would “forget” about them. Love was less skinny dipping and confessions but more patience, more respect, more consideration for each other. 

He prowled closer and herded Jean into the direction of the bedroom. “Admittedly, for the sake of my kneecaps and spinal discs I prefer to forego car and back alley sex or cinema blowjobs by now… but I’m still perfectly capable of fucking you stupid.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jean asked in an attempt to be cocky, but the breathless tone gave him away.

Levi only hummed in reply, running a finger down Jean’s front to his belt. “Later. First, let me see what you have stolen of my belongings again.”

Amber eyes flashing in the dim light of a bedside lamp, Jean stripped out of his socks, sweater and pants, and Levi had to bite back a moan. 

“See something you like?” Jean grinned. He turned and posed, showing off panties with a satin front in pink and purple floral pattern and a sheer bum, a wide lace trim running from the waistband in front to the leg seams in the back. It hugged his narrow hips and round cheeks perfectly.

“You know,” Jean added nonchalantly and looped his arms around Levi’s shoulders, “in the beginning when I pinched your knickers they were small. As in, really small. But somehow they became mysteriously comfortable over the years. I could nearly suspect they’re bought special for me. But that would be silly, wouldn’t it? You buying underwear for me and putting it into your own drawer.” He cocked an eyebrow. “That’s a nasty cough you have there, cupcake.”

“You’re right, that would be totally silly. I must have put on some weight. Now, you look so pretty like this it would be a shame to undress you too soon. Shall we see how long you can stay in these panties before you beg me to take them off for you?”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is based on the lyrics of "Abracadabra" by Steve Miller Band.
> 
> Jean’s panties inspired by [this beautiful little thing](http://shop.hommemystere.com/natasha-panty)
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
